


Harry Potter and the year of Dumbledore's Disappointment.

by Udonwnaknow1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Gen, Harry is a Little Shit, Slytherin Harry Potter, but don't worry, he doesnt mean to be, he just cant help it, mostly just confused everyone, no evil ron or hermione, redo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udonwnaknow1/pseuds/Udonwnaknow1
Summary: Harry Potter and the year of Dumbledore's disappointment.In which Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts, lives his life and doesn't give a shit about your preconceived notions





	Harry Potter and the year of Dumbledore's Disappointment.

"Boy" grunted Vernon Dursley, "get the mail." 

Harry Potter looked up and shrugged. "Ok."

Harry leaned down, his fingers brushing the edge of the haphazard pile of envelops laying near the door when his eyes caught sight of an odd-looking letter. He sifted through the stack till he found the post in question and he pulled it out. Harry's felt a slight flicker of curiosity run through him as he saw his own name on the front. Raising his eyebrow at the address written on it, he quickly stuffed the letter under his shirt and into the edge of his roped-up pants. 

The question of who was writing him could wait, for now the important thing was to keep the envelope out of the hands of his family because lord knows if they found it he'd never see it again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Harry looked up at the behemoth of a man who had slightly kidnapped him and had then taken him shopping.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Hagrid scratched his temple with a massive finger and then set about with repeating himself, slightly louder this time. Perhaps the boy had hearing problems.

"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin.

The wrinkle between Harry's eyebrows got a bit deeper.  
"I do apologize but I find that hard to believe."

Hagrid drew himself up a bit taller, slightly offend.  
"It's a proven fact" he stated "Slytherins bad news, like a breeding ground for dark magic followers and all kinds of riffraff."

Harry's nose scrunched up a bit.

"If, what your saying is accurate, and this Slytherin house is a shore shot, one-way ticket to all that's darks and deadly, why hasn't it been removed as an option. Why are the students in that house not more closely monitored or sent too therapy or something? Surely someone would've noticed this trend. Are you saying that no one else in the whole world is bad, that you have to go too magic school to be evil? I'm sorry Hagrid, but I'm finding you reasoning slightly flawed."

Just then something shiny caught Harry's eye. The store front window a couple shops over had tiny whizzing golden broom swooping around in it. Harry hurried forward to get a better look leaving Hagrid to stand by himself in the middle of the ally with his mouth gaping open while other shoppers flowed around him like a river does a rock. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

The compartment door slid open and Harry looked up, catching sight of the red head boy whose family had helped him find the platform.

He waved a hand in greeting and the boy shyly waved back.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry shrugged a shoulder, "sure."

The boy sat down and held out his hand.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"Harry, Harry Potter, you have a little dirt on your nose" Harry pointed "right there."

Ron goggled at him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

The compartment door slid open once again and Harry looked up.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So, it's you, is it?" 

Harry tilted his head a tad to the left and furrowed his brows. "Why?"

The pale, pointy looking boy stopped for a second in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are people saying Harry Potter's on the train? How do people know what he looks like? And lastly, why do you care?"

The pointy boy looked as if he thought that might be a good point.

"Um, I don't know. I suppose I figured that everyone seems to think it's important and if everyone thinks it than I probably should too. 

"Terrible way to go about your life," said Harry, "a person, on occasion, produces an accurate thought, but people rarely do. Now, if you’re going to come in, then come in. My neck is starting to hurt from staring up at you. Bring your friends, we can make it a party, I've never had one before and I bought a bit too many sweets."

Pale pointy boy was suddenly shoved over to the side as two large lumpy looking boys shoved past him and grabbed each a handful of candy.

"I apologize for Crabbe and Goyle's manners, they were dropped as infants but they're harmless enough." He stuck a hand out in Harry's direction. "I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

Harry took his hand and smiled. "I'm Harry Potter, the one there with the red hair is Ron Weasley." He let go of Draco's hand and kept on talking. "I have a feeling we're all going to be very good friends."

The insult on the tip of Draco's tongue fell off and went tumbling back down his throat.  
A Potter, a Weasley and a Malfoy, good friends? Draco caught Ron's eye and Ron gave a full body sigh and tipped his head in welcome.

Oh god, his father was going to kill him when he heard about this. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult, plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes, and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting........ So where shall I put you?"

"Well," thought Harry, "I don't know why you’re asking me, from what I've seen, this sorting business is your job." 

The hat chuckled. "Sassy aren't you. Hmm, how about Slytherin then? Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, it's all in your head you know."

Harry gave a mental shrug. "Sure, I don't see why not, although, I don't terribly want greatness. However, Draco was sorted into Slytherin and he does strike me as the kind that needs looking after. Plus, the house mascot is a snake and I find that I'm rather fond of them. I had a fantastic conversation with one over the summer, interesting fellow, very polite."

"Is that so?" Asked the hat, a bit of amusement slipping into his voice, "alright then, it's settled. Better be" Harry felt the hat move around as the mouth opened "SLYTHERIN!"

As the hat was removed from his head he bid it goodnight and thanks. 

Harry stood from the stool and started his walk to the Slytherin table in a near deafening silence broken only by the sound of Severus Snape's goblet crashing into the table as the man dropped it and frantic clapping from Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall cleared her throat and said, in a slightly shaky voice, "Thomas, Dean."

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

"Potter!" Snapped Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. Was this man serious? He was aware that it was the first day of school, right? And that he was a first year, new to the magic world. 

Snape's lip curled up into a sneer. "Tut, tut. Clearly fame isn't everything. Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir."

"Thought you wouldn't op-." Snape stopped short. "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir."

"And how do you know this." Asked Snape, his tone just bordering on hostile.

"I read it sir." 

"One of your little friends pass you a note Potter."

"No sir, I read it in a book over the summer. You do know what a book is don't you sir?"

Snape flushed red. "20 points from Slytherin for mouthing off."

Harry nodded, "that seems fair sir."

Snape just stared at him, ears burning, trying desperately to form a coherent thought. It was going to be a long year.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“Honest Harry! I was just looking at it, it’s not my fault the little twit can’t hold on to his belongings. Ouch!” Draco rubbed the back of his head, trying to ease the sting of slap Harry laid on it.

Harry leveled an unimpressed look in his direction.

“So, you’ve been talking about flying non-stop for days now. Any tips?” Harry watched out of the corner of his eye, bemused, as Draco’s face lit up, previous head injury forgotten. 

“Alright, so first of all when you approach the broom you must keep in mi………………”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“None of you is to move while I take this boy to hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you’ll be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch.’ Come on dear.” Madam Hooch put her arm around a teary-eyed Neville Longbottom and Harry spared them a parting glance, partly distracted by his fellow Slytherins hoots of laughter.

Honestly, he was surrounded by children. Whoop, there one went now. Harry rolled his eye as he grabbed a broom. The things he did for his friends. 

“Oy Malfoy! Give it here, or I’ll knock you of your broom!”

“Oh, yeah?” Draco laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Draco pouted. 

“Oh fine,” he gave the Remembrall a light toss in Harry’s direction. “Spoilsport, here, catch.”

Harry felt his blood rush as he saw the tiny red orb arc through the air. He leaned forward, his broom tipping down and starting to pick up speed, the wind rushing past him and he went faster, faster. Oh yes, he thought, I could get used to flying. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“We shouldn’t be out here Ron,” said Hermione, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm them up. “We’re going to get caught.”

“I didn’t want you coming in the first place, go back, I’m sure Neville would be glad of the company.”

Hermione felt her eyes narrow. “Do you think I’m going to stand here out there and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds both of us I’ll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up.”

Ron felt the injustice course through his system, indignant response rising to his lips. “You’ve got some nerve_.”

“Shut up!” Hermione interrupted, “Can you hear that? Someone’s coming! Quick hide.” She pulled on Ron’s arm, tugging him into crevice created by a suit of armor and a wall. “Why are you out here anyway Ron? You still haven’t said.”

“Oh,” Ron brightened, “Harry said he has something to tell me, we’re meeting up in the trophy room.”

“Whose meting up the trophy room?”

Ron let out a little shriek of surprise while Hermione held her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

“Look’it what I found here, Ickle Firsties, tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, naughty, you’ll get caughty.”

“Not f you don’t give us away, Peeves, please,” begged Ron.

“Should tell on you I should,” continued Peeves, brushing away Ron’s request. “What will you give me to stay quiet hum? What-o-what will you give me?” 

Hermione looked down as she felt something rub her leg, Mrs. Norris blinked back up at her and in that moment, Hermione would have sworn that the cat was sneering at her.

She grabbed Ron’s arm and ran.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

The crash of four bodies colliding into each was enough to alert Filch of their position, creating a higher level of panic, Harry grabbed his wand and whispered “Alohomora!” at the locked door.

Once all four where through Harry let out a relived breath, “Thank goodness we found this room, he thinks the door is locked, he’ll never look for us her --- what is the problem Draco!”

Harry turned around, catching sight of Draco’s flushed face. His eyes flicked up and to the right.

This was a school full of children. A school full of children. Who in their right mind put a massive, three headed dog into a school full of children? Was this normal? Was this to be expected every year? 

Wizards where crazy, Harry decided. The whole wizarding world was crazy and as soon as he got himself and his friends out of here alive he was leaving and never coming back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Harry did not leave and never come back, he did, however, rant about stupid wizards keeping stupid big dogs in tiny rooms where they can’t be at all comfortable just to keep people out of their things. “I mean honestly, if you want to effectively hide something, maybe don’t put it under a trap door guarded by the largest dog in existence since Cerberus.”

Hermione jumped to her feet, “I hope your happy with yourselves. We could all have been killed, or worse, expelled—”

She was interrupted by a snigger from Harry and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed. And you two,” she pointed to Harry and Draco, “get out of our Common Room.”

“Absolute nutter that one.” Ron said as her footsteps faded up the stairs. Draco nodded in agreement, still clutching on to the side of Harry’s robe, face paler than usual, Ron continued “What’d you think is down there Harry?” 

Harry flashed back to his first trip to Gringotts Bank and Hagrid’s words, he mentally scoffed. ‘No place safer than Hogwarts indeed.’

“I don’t know Ron and frankly I don’t care, whatever it is it’s none of our business and I have better things to do with my life than stick my nose into other people’s stupidity. Come on Draco,” Harry grabbed hold of Draco’s arm “It’s time for bed for us. Have a good night Ron.”

Ron lifted his hand and wiggled his fingers in a half-hearted wave, laughing a little as he watched Draco trip over the raised portrait entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room.

He completely lost it when he overheard Draco’s whine come floating into the room before the Fat Lady swung the door shut. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Harry groaned in complete and utter exasperation as Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall screaming about Trolls in the dungeons or some such nonsense. He tossed his baked potato onto his plate with a bit more force than strictly necessary and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

Draco’s shrill screaming was beginning to give him a headache.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

 

Harry was wandering. He had no reason, no excuse, no goal or purpose. He was simply bored and restless. And, if he was being honest, which he was, he was a little sick of all the people. All the people in his business day and night, always staring, always asking questions, incapable of taking a hint.

So here he was wandering the halls in the middle of the night in the invisibility cloak that someone had gifted him on Christmas, along with a note that led him to believe that the cloak had been inherited from his father and passed along by an incredibly irresponsible individual. 

Who gave an eleven-year-old the ability to become invisible at will?

Wizards, seriously.

The more of them Harry meet the more convinced he was that they where all utterly bonkers. How they still existed as a people was a complete mystery to him. With all their backward technology and inability to fit in. He had to explain to Draco what a pen was the other day. A pen. Seriously.

Harry meandered into a room, the door ajar, subconsciously beckoning him and he pulled up short as he entered. The dusty unused classroom didn’t hold much interest for him but the large, prominent, completely out of place mirror did. The thing nearly touched the sealing and that was no small feat in a castle. 

Harry took a few more step closer to the mirror, tilting his head a bit as he made out some writing inscribed at the top. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. 

He took few more steps then stopped. ‘Hold up,’ he thought to himself, ‘why is this here? Everything else I’ve run into since I’ve started this ridicules school has at some point done its level best to take bite out of me.’ He looked at the mirror a bit closer, narrowing his eyes. 

‘Oh clever, I see.’ Harry pulled a mini notebook pad out of his pocket along with a pen and scribbled down the inscription on the mirror. It took him a few minutes of furious scribbling, but he smiled wide and pumped the air when he figured it out. Who ever said word scrambles weren’t educational. 

Harry looked down at the decoded sentence. 

“I show not your face but your heart's desire.”

Harry rolled his eyes. No thanks, that was a dark hole he wasn’t prepared to dive into. Mabey he’d just go take a stroll outside. He’d bet the giant squid was bored and could use some company. Plus, he had promised the mermaids that he’s stop by in person next time he was out late.

It just wasn’t as personal, talking with hand motions through the window in the Common Room. 

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dumbledore watched in dismay as Harry Potter walked out of the room without so much as taking half a step-in front of the Mirror of Erised.

He’d worked so hard moving the damn thing here, he worked hard setting the whole damn situation up in the first place.

What was he going to do with this boy? How was supposed to help him, train him, get him strong enough to save the wizarding world if the child refused to behave in the manner he was expected to behave in!? 

Dumbledore gave his beard a tug in contemplation. Perhaps he could simply talk to the child. No, he immediately disregarded the thought, that was foolishness. Harry was but a child, not near old enough to bear the burden of his destiny. He would continue to train him from the shadows, help him mold himself into the savior he knew Harry must one day be.

If only the infuriating child would let him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“Come on Harry,” Draco wheedled, “it won’t hurt him, the counter spell is so simple and I won’t leave it on for long. It’ll help build character. That’s what my father always says.”

“And, as we know, your father is always right Draco. Leave the boy alone, what has he ever even done to you?”

“It’s not what he’s done, I just don’t like the look of him.” Draco tilted his head up a bit, his nose pointing into the air.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eye. At this point they where going to unscrew from their sockets.

He looked around, searching for something to distract his wayward friend. “Here Malfoy, I’ve got a chocolate frog, split it with me?”

Harry fingered the card that came with the candy, scrunching his nose at Dumbledore’s face as the man winked at him from the drawing. Out of habit he flipped the card over and read the description, goodness, the poor dragons, twelve uses were twelve to many if you asked him. Oh, that was interesting, alchemy huh. And that name, Harry knew he had heard that name before. 

That’s right! Hagrid, it always came back to Hagrid. Honestly, why anyone trusted that man with secrets Harry didn’t know. Get a bit of drink in him and the man was a proverbial fountain of information. 

At least now he had an inkling as to what Fluffy (seriously Hagrid) was guarding.

Not that he cared.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“No Hagrid, you can’t keep the dragon.”

Hagrid’s face fell. Harry felt a headache coming on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

There were few things more Harry enjoyed then a walk in the cool night air, true, he enjoyed it a tad more when it was accompanied by the sound of nature and not much else, which was why he was currently regretting his most recent life choice.

“Stop shoving me Weasel!”

“You stop shoving blondie! What are you even made of? Sticks!? I swear I’ve never been poked by such sharp elbows.”

Harry shushed them, “Oy, you two. We’re going to get caught, hang on a second. You guys hear that?”

The three boys froze, perking their ears up and listing. “I don’t hear anything Harry, you sure you’re not just freaked out standing this close to the forest.”

Harry took a look over his shoulder eyeing the dark woods, he shook his head. “Nah Ron, I’ve been in there plenty of time before. Not as scary as you’d think, just steer clear of the spiders and your mostly good to go.”

Ron’s face paled, Draco sniggered and gave him an extra sharp elbow poke to the ribs. “Not scared of a couple bitty spiders are you Weasley? Thought you were a big brave Gryffindor.”

Harry let it go, no point in scaring Ron senseless. 

The rustling nose came again and this time the other two heard it at well. Draco gave Harry’s shirt a tug, “Let’s go back Harry, we’ve explored enough.” Harry ignored him and took a step forward, the other two forced to follow by the confines of the cloak.

A shrill scream sounded from deep in the forest, sending some small animals running and causing both Ron and Draco to shriek and grab onto Harry’s side nearly toppling him over.

“Quite guys, I’m trying to figure what’s going on.”

His only response was a muffled whine from where Draco was now biting the cloth of his sleeve. Honestly.

Something caught Harry’s eye and he squinted trying to make it out in the dark, it looked...... it looked like a man. His cloak was dragging over the dead leaves on the ground and his footsteps were staggered, as if the man were drunk, he was talking to himself. No wait, he was answering himself too. But the answering voice sounded odd, high and whispery and nothing like the original talkers at all.

Harry grabbed both Ron and Draco’s shaking arms and pulled them down into a crouch. “We’re going to wait till he’s gone and then we are going back in. Draco’s right, we’ve explored enough for one night.”

The three watched as the man went up the path toward the castle and eventually made his way inside.

Harry felt a bit of tightness in his chest and quickly identified it as anger, Hogwarts, the safest place in the world indeed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’m telling you, Dumbledore wouldn’t let anything bad happen. He’s the most powerful wizard alive.”

Harry didn’t not like Hermione, on occasion however, he desperately wished she would shut up.

“Look Hermione, first off, no one can control everything, second, I sincerely doubt that he’s the most powerful alive in the world, he’s strong yes, but the man is basically a fossil, and third if what I think is happening is actually happening then as the Headmaster of this school he needs ton know. So, I am going to tell him and whether or not he takes it seriously will be up to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
” Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard Potter, he--.”

“So I’ve heard.” Harry interrupted. McGonagall’s nostrils flared. “I do apologize Professor, that was rude, it’s simply that we’ve,” Harry gestured to his friends, all of whom were tightly surrounding him in a semi-circle, “been trying to get in touch with him for a few day’s now but he’s been nowhere to be found. If you could read and the pass him this letter we would appreciate it.”

Harry handed her a few sheets of folded up paper and watched as McGonagall stretched out her fingers and took it. She nodded, a pinched look to her lips and Harry smiled his thanks. “We’ll get out of your hair now professor, thank you, I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

Ron, Hermione and Draco all mumbled their thanks as well and shuffled out the door after Harry.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Professor Quirrell was missing from the head table the next morning and both Snape and Dumbledore looked a bit traumatized and worse for the wear. Although in Snape’s case, Harry mused, he looked mostly angry and put upon. Harry watched, bemused as Dumbledore tried to hand Snape a slice of toast and Snape knocked it out of his hand.

He tuned back in to his table, listening to Draco babble on about sports or brooms or his favorite new book, nodding at all the appropriate bits. 

Harry smiled at Draco and then scanned the room, catching eyes with Ron over at the Gryffindor table and he raised his water goblet in greeting, Ron grinned back, bits of bacon falling through the gaps of his teeth and Harry laughed as he saw Hermione start to scold him.

He loved his friends, he quite liked his life and he was starting to feel a bit of begrudging fondness for his school.

He was also very glad that he had turned down Ron and Hermione’s insistent pestering that they go down the trapdoor themselves, just in case Dumbledore didn’t receive his letter in time.

“It’s still not our job guys, we’re first years, if anything is going on, the only thing that we’ll be able to do is get killed.”

Hermione had finally agreed, huffing out a breath and stating, “Well, like I said before, it’s not like Dumbledore would let anything happen anyhow.” Ron had shrugged, “Honestly, I just really wanted to go on an adventure.”

Harry had laughed, promising that he would do his best to make sure they got to go on at least one good one sometime in the next few years.

One good, mostly safe, Dark Lord free one.

He wasn’t suicidal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked my little reimagining of book one of Harry Potter. Please feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
